peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hinton Box
This is a collection of nearly 50 Peel show recordings made by Brian Hinton and in February 2012 were loaned to the Peel Mailing List. They cover a period from the late 70s to early 80s. The recordings concentrate on session tracks and records selected by the taper, and are in good FM stereo quality, but with few Peel links. List member Colin Bray (500 Box) is responsible for the ripping and Wiki admin Steve (SIG) for cataloguing the results. Brian says: I would be proud and delighted for my name to be attached to these tapes, one of the proudest half hours of my life was meeting John Peel, only a few years before he passed away. And I was able to give him my book on the original IOW Festivals, of which he compered the first, back in 1968. I had spent 1977 at Library School at Birmingham Poly, and many evenings at nightclubs like Barbarellas, seeing the likes of the Ramones, Stranglers, Clash et al, and bigger shows by Blondie supporting Television, and Talking Heads (who blew me away). I also used to go to Handsworth to watch the likes of Rico in a great inner city (ghetto?) pub where I was one of the few white faces!!!! It was the most exciting period of music since the late sixties, for me anyway, and I had just been young enough to take in the embers of psychedelia - and all those early Dandelion acts - but still in my twenties for punk and new wave. By 1978/9 I was living in a bedsit on the Isle of Wight as a branch librarian, money was tight, so I used cheap tape, and just kept what I wanted, ie sessions and key singles/albums. All these are indeed from the late seventies, I reckon. The eighties stuff is on better tape, but there are far fewer of them. (Message to CB, 2012-02-20.) Many thanks to Brian for the loan of his collection. In early 2015 Brian requested the return of his collection, feeling that the Derby Box had superseded his efforts. It is to be hoped once the Derby Box is complete, that where remaining tapes can fill the gaps, they will again be made available for ripping. Tape And Date Pages Tape ID numbers will be assigned in the order ripped with BH numbers, starting with BH001. Track listings will be available from the date pages as they are ripped. Tapes Below are the tapes received. This section is intended to give an overview of tape status, plus links for information on the tapes themselves. *BH001: Peel Late February 1979 CB SHARED *BH002: 11 June 1979 / 18 June 1979 / 21 June 1979 CB SHARED *BH003: 22 January 1980 / 28 January 1980 CB SHARED *BH004: 21 July 1980 / 30 December 1980 CB SHARED *BH005: 1978 Festive Fifty Compilation / 28 December 1978 CB SHARED *BH006: 08 January 1979 / 24 January 1979 / 25 January 1979 / 21 May 1979 CB SHARED *BH007: 09 March 1981 CB SHARED *BH008: 04 August 1980 / 07 August 1980 / 25 August 1980 / 26 August 1980 CB SHARED *BH010: 02 April 1979 / 05 April 1979 CB SHARED *BH011: 21 February 1979 / 22 February 1979 / 03 April 1979 CB SHARED *BH012: 17 April 1979 / 07 May 1979 CB SHARED *BH013: 31 March 1980 / 02 April 1980 / 14 April 1980 CB SHARED *BH014: 05 May 1981 / 06 May 1981 / 23 December 1981 / FRS 1981-05-29 CB SHARED *BH015: 02 June 1980 / 21 June 1979 CB SHARED *BH017: 08 November 1982 / 15 November 1982 / 23 December 1982 / 28 December 1982 / 30 December 1982 CB SHARED Category:Hinton Box Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1978 Category:1982